


Mr. and Mrs. Theatre Star

by rancheel



Series: When You Depart From Me Sorrow Abides, and Happiness Takes His Leave [7]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Betrayal!Tom, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rancheel/pseuds/rancheel
Summary: It's the morning of Betrayal's very first show and Noelle is sad that she can't be in attendance due to her conflicting schedule, so she and Tom make the best of their time together before they have to go their separate ways to perform for the night.Bobby of course comes in to steal the morning spotlight.





	Mr. and Mrs. Theatre Star

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is set in 2019. I couldn't help myself writing something for Tom's opening for Betrayal today and I wrote this piece while I took a break from writing Witchcraft when I realized that yesterday was March 4th. 
> 
> Noelle is cast as a lead in a show around this time, and I may or may not have a fic revealing that in the works (unless anyone would like to take a shot and guess what the show might just be).

“When’s your call time?” Noelle asked, her face shoved into her pillow as she hears Tom grunt and roll over to slam his hand into the alarm he set off.

“Same time as yours, love.”

Noelle let out a louder groan and just pulled the blanket she and Tom shared over her head, shifting slightly to be in a more comfortable position. She heard Tom let out a sleepy chuckle before pulling the covers over his own head before gently lifting Noelle’s head out of the pillow.

“It’s only eight, we have some time before we have to leave,” Tom reassured gently, a hand resting on Noelle’s cheek as she looked his way under the blanket, barely able to make out his face.

“I know, but I’m just mad that I can’t come and see you in action. It’s _opening night_ , and I can’t make it. You made it to _my_ opening night an-”

“Noelle, I’m not mad that you can’t come and see the opening show,” Tom cut her off as he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to his chest, “you can come to any show you can and I’ll be just as happy knowing you’re somewhere in the audience trying not to scream about how proud you are of Zawe, Charlie and I.”

“It would be even _more_ special if it was on your opening night!” Noelle exclaimed gently before suddenly covering her mouth as Tom started chuckling quietly.

“Sweetheart, it’s special anytime because we have _you_ in the audience. You’re a huge star from West End productions that’s supporting her lover who’s a small speck in the movie business, and I don’t mind your morning breath. We’ve discussed this.”

“I mind my morning breath,” Noelle spoke into her hand cutely, blushing slightly while Tom just let out a small sigh before moving to push some of Noelle’s tangled hair away from her face.

“Whatever you say, darling.”

Noelle rolled her eyes fondly as she held eye contact with Tom for a moment.

“You know I’m proud of you, right?” Noelle said, speaking into her hand once more before Tom let out a chuckle, gently moving Noelle’s hand away from her mouth.

“What was that?”

Noelle gently smacked Tom’s shoulder with a smile. “You heard what I said!”

Tom smiled back and nodded, wrapping his free arm around her middle now so both of his arms were occupied holding Noelle.

“Yes, love, I know you’re proud of me.”

Noelle wiggled a bit in Tom’s grasp to press a kiss to his fuzzy cheek before moving to press her head under his chin.

They were quiet for a few moments, just happily relaxing under the blanket completely before Tom pressed a kiss to Noelle’s forehead.

“Do you want to have a celebratory lunch for the opening of the show?”

“A celebratory lunch?” Noelle questioned suddenly, mumbling against Tom’s chest as she spoke, her arms gently rubbing up and down on his bare sides.

Tom let out a hum of confirmation.

“Yeah. We could get take aways, give Bobby a treat or two to eat with us. Celebratory lunch, before we have to go and get ready for our shows.”

Noelle let out a hum of thought, pressing herself further into Tom’s warm body, throwing a leg over his hip.

“I wouldn’t be opposed. But we could just have a celebratory _breakfast_ instead, you know.”

Tom let out a quiet whine and gently squeezed Noelle’s body into his own.

“That means we have to go out in _public,_ dear. Plus Bobby won’t be able to join us depending on where we go.”

Noelle gently peeled herself from Tom’s chest, raising a brow as she felt her shirt sleeve slip off of her shoulder.

“Are you really going to miss Bobby while you’re performing and not _me?_ Your loving _fiancée_?”

“I mean-”

Noelle started to laugh, shaking her head with amusement as she tried to push herself away from Tom. Tom just kept his grip tight as Noelle barely made him budge before she just started to give up, shifting to lay on her back in his arms.

“I’m offended.”

“Oh, I can tell,” Tom said, not even sounding serious in the slightest.

“I’m gonna kick you out of bed.”

“ _Sure_ , keep telling yourself that, Noelle,” Tom said playfully before quickly leaning in to press a kiss to her cheek, being sure to purposefully rub his beard against her skin and then moving to pull his arms from her body to pull the blanket down so they can finally face the day.

Noelle gasped and placed her hand on her cheek, opening her mouth to say something before letting out a loud grunt, Bobby happily jumping up onto their bed and climbing up to Noelle’s face to give her “morning kisses."

“Bobs, _I love you_ , but I’m _trying_ to harass your father right now,” Noelle said between dramatically making spitting noises as Bobby licked all over Noelle’s face. Tom sat up and let out a loud, genuine laugh before patting his legs that were covered by the blanket to try and get his attention.

Bobby stayed on Noelle’s chest, still licking at her face before he stopped momentarily, looking at Tom, tilting his head.

“Bobby, you’ve gotta make a choice. My chest, or Papa’s lap,” Noelle huffed out, drawing in hard breaths due to Bobby’s weight before he was quick to get off of Noelle’s chest and plop into Tom’s lap where he’d been patting.

“Thank you,” Noelle said, dramatically panting as if she was running a marathon. She sat up and rubbed at her chest gently as Bobby stood on his hind legs, his front legs balanced on Tom’s chest as Tom practically hugged the dog into his chest just like he did to Noelle moments ago.

Tom made sure to keep Bobby's paws balanced on his chest as before he started to scratch Bobby’s favorite spot.

“So _this_ is what Harold Pinter was going through when he wrote Betrayal.”


End file.
